


There's a First Time for Everything

by BlatantlyQueer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Consenticles, F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63, Sexswap, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlatantlyQueer/pseuds/BlatantlyQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme. </p><p>Gender and Sex swapped Cecilos, first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: "Yes hello I would like both Cecil and Carlos as females. I also wouldn't mind if Cecil had some tentacles. Perhaps some bondage happening with the tentacles. Carlos can also be a bit chubbier. The rest is up to you! Thank you!"
> 
> Lucky for the dear prompter, I play a gender and sex swapped Carlos on twitter. Also I love tentacles. And chubby Carlos/Carla.

They had been dating for about two weeks when Cecilia looked up from her dinner at Gino's to smile sheepishly(and a bit suggestively) at Carla.

"Would you like to maybe...come back to my place?" she asked, biting her lip gently. Carla's face flushed, and she dropped her fork. Her gaze snapped up to meet Cecilia's, who was smiling a bit nervously. "For...coffee?"

Coffee. Coffee made it sound so much more casual. Carla cleared her throat and smiled back, just as bashful.

"Sure, I'd...I'd like that," she said, and retrieved her fork. She noticed the taller blond wiggle excitedly in her seat. 

-

The drive home was tension-filled, and by the time the door to the apartment was open it was obvious they weren't having coffee. There wasn't any dramatic wall-shoving, either. Instead the two women stood awkwardly in the living room, glancing around. It was alarmingly normal for a Night Vale apartment, and to Carla most things seemed incredibly benign- except for the glowing mold in the corner of the ceiling. But there was a much more interesting specimen standing next to her. 

Cecilia gave a quick one-minute tour of the apartment, gesturing towards the kitchen and bathroom and lastly pointing out the bedroom and blushing. She was mumbling, and while it was cute to see her so quiet and flustered, Carla had better ideas. So she turned and leaned up, giving Cecilia a gentle kiss. The other woman's lips were soft and warm, not chapped like her own, and the kiss quickly turned hot with gentle tongues and gentler teeth. After two weeks of soft kisses and nervous hand holding, this is what she needed. The kiss broke, and the shorter woman stared up at Cecilia. She felt like she needed to say something. Cecilia was quick to show her that she didn't, and pressed her into another kiss. Without letting go of her, Carla urged Cecilia back in the direction of the bedroom, feet stumbling over each other as the two kicked off their shoes. Socks were lost somewhere along the way, and soon the two women were standing at the foot of the bed, smiling at each other with hands still grasping fabric.

They were both giddy with excitement. Carla was first to break the tension, and rested her soft hands on Cecilia's chest, just above the curve of her breasts, and started to undo each button of the pale shirt. The radio host watched Carla's fingers work away at the shirt, effortlessly popping the buttons out of the way. She bit her lip when it was carefully pushed off of her shoulders. Hands returned to her bare chest, ghosting over the skin of her chest and down her breasts, finger pads tickling over the soft skin of her stomach.

"Carla..." she breathed, eyes fluttering shut. Her skin prickled and it felt like it was on fire from just the soft touches. This was maddening. Instead of standing around to wait, Cecilia slid her own slender digits across the expanse of Carla's hips, first knuckles slipping up under the dark green t-shirt that was just this side of too tight. The soft material hiked up without protest, but had to be lifted over the shorter woman's generous breasts. Cecilia could never get over the curves of Carla's body. Seeing them without hindrance from clothing was like a gift. 

With a little tug the shirt was over Carla's head, letting her dark and lightly grey-streaked hair cascade free over her tan shoulders. Cecilia gasped softly. Carla blushed, dark. 

"C-Carla...oh Carla you are so beautiful..." Pale hands were on the latin woman again, skating down her front, latching onto the front of her pants. Pants worn high, because that was what she was comfortable with. Cecilia fell to one knee with a soft thump, undoing the button and fly, then carefully tugging the material down over thick, dark thighs. Carla's belly hung free, and her two hands came up to somehow try to hide it, hide her embarrassment with having let her body go at age 36, but Cecilia nudged the hands away with her nose. Next she was nosing at the soft skin of Carla's belly- carefully kissing around her navel and tracing dark stretch marks with the soft edges of her lips. 'Beautiful', she thought. 'Beautiful.'

Cecilia stood back up and pulled Carla into another kiss, this time breaking after a few moments. "Get on the bed," she whispered, breath hot in Carla's ear. The shorter woman shivered and nodded, climbing onto the bed and laying propped up on her elbows.

She had a beautiful view of Cecilia from the top of the bed. She was a gorgeous woman, all lean muscle and tall curves. Seeing her at the foot of the bed...she was stunning. Blond wavy hair adorned her head like a feathery halo, and everything about her was slender and thin...her arms reached behind her back, unhooking the delicate white bra and letting it drop. Carla's breath hitched, and soon the taller and fairer woman was crawling up the bed towards her with light gold wisps hanging in her eyes. 

Cecilia was almost upon her when Carla saw them. Long, dark, inky appendages rising from her lower back and floating in the air. Some of the more adventurous of them reached towards Carla, and she stared in awe. She had seen them before, sure, but it was a bit scary to think of them coming straight at her. Cecilia must have seen her panic, because she reached out and gently cupped Carla's face with a hand. 

"Oh, darling, I would never hurt you. They would never hurt you. I...I love you. Let me show you?" she asked, and Carla's heart throbbed. She loved Cecilia too. She just didn't know how to say it. So she nodded, biting her lip and fighting a blush. That must have been alright, because Cecilia smiled and descended on her in a deep kiss. 

A few minutes of necking later, and two tentacles came over Cecilia's shoulders, carefully wrapping about Carla's wrists and effectively pinning them above her head. The shorter woman wiggled in slight protest, looking up to see what was holding her, and the discovery only deepened her blush. She meet the other woman's intense gaze.

"Is that okay?" She asked softly, and Carla nods, breathless. 

"Oh, so much more than okay..." she says, and Cecilia grins and kisses her until they're both equally breathless.

It's either minutes or hours later when all of the remaining undergarments have been discarded, Cecilia's white panties resting on the floor with Carla's black ensemble. A dark tentacle is rubbing, careful and slow, at the shorter woman's entrance while deft fingers carefully stroke her swollen clitoris. Carla whines, bucking her hips upward, begging without sound for Cecilia to hurry it up already, and the appendage slips inside, slow and almost...thoughtful. Carla gasps and arches as the thick organ presses up against that particular area, searching for that one spot...and when Cecilia hears Carla gasp and feels her shudder under her hands she knows, grins, and begins to move the tentacle in and out to rub into that area on every languid thrust. 

Carla almost feels bad to be lying on her back, keening and moaning while her girlfriend does all the work- until she sees the dark flush across Cecilia's chest. The noises tumbling from that rich mouth are just as incredible, and she looks down, seeing the fair woman fucking herself on several of her own appendages. And damn it, it shouldn't be that hot but it is and Carla groans, eyes fluttering shut as Cecilia picks up the pace. She noticed Carla looking and grinned, pushing her down into the mattress with her free hand. 

Carla vaguely recollects Cecilia scooting down away from her, farther down her body to settle between her dark legs. She vividly remembers how it felt when her girlfriend's smart mouth closed around her throbbing clit and gently lapped, then nipped, then sucked. It didn't take long before Carla's hips were stuttering and she was gasping desperately, tugging against the bonds at her wrists with the urge to weave her fingers into Cecilia's light hair. She could feel it coming, winding all of the nerves in her body tight and curling her toes. 

"C-Cecilia I, nnh-!" Her orgasm hit her like a wave cresting, and she spent a few moments thrashing and groaning until Cecilia got the message and slowed her ministrations, carefully kissing Carla's abused clitoris before rising over her once more. The tentacles she had tucked inside of her were still pumping away, and she panted and shook. 

Carla wasn't tall, not at all, but she was tall enough to pull Cecilia's face down for a hard kiss and reach down with her free hand to rub roughly at her girlfriend's pearl. Soon the she was coming as well, wet slick running down her thighs. She was beautiful. They were both beautiful.

Cecilia pulled out of both Carla and herself with a soft shudder and flopped down onto the sheets next to her. It took Carla a few moments to realize the soft rumbling was the sound of her girlfriend purring, and she couldn't help but smile. She pushed her long dark hair out of her face and rolled over, pressing a hand to her cheek. 

"Cecilia?" She prodded, and she opened her eyes in answer, with a soft smile.

"Mm, yes perfect Carla...?" she asked, drowsy in the afterglow. Carla leaned in and pressed her lips to the glowing sigil on her forehead. 

"I love you." 

At that Cecilia squeaked happily and squeezed closer into Carla, holding on tight at first, only to relax as they drifted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to find me at my blog, blatantlyqueer.tumblr.com.


End file.
